Merpati Putih
by Ryu ryungie
Summary: Suara desiran angin berhembus menyejukkan, kupandangi hamparan padang perdu dipadukan kumpulan bunga liar berwarna kuning cerah. Sejauh mata memandang hijau dan kuning tersaji apik, mataku tertuju pada sebuah pohon ditengah padang. LuBaek pair. Kependekan. Aneh.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: LuBaek and Other

Rating: T

#HAPPYREADING

Suara desiran angin berhembus menyejukkan, kupandangi hamparan padang perdu dipadukan kumpulan bunga liar berwarna kuning cerah. Sejauh mata memandang hijau dan kuning tersaji apik, mataku tertuju pada sebuah pohon ditengah padang. Aku segera menuju kesana, berjalan seraya menyibak bunga liar yang tingginya mencapai dadaku. Semakin mendekat, aku melihat orang lain selain aku. Dia menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum, aku terpaku.

"Baek hyung... Cepat bangun!" Baekhyun tampak terkejut mendengar suara mengelegar diluar kamarnya. Dengan langkah malas baekhyun segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah merasa segar dan sudah berpakaian rapi baekhyun segera turun untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di meja makan segera meraih roti dengan selai stroberi, wajahnya terlihat lesu, Sehun -adik baekhyun- yang berada disebelahnya tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun tak menjawab, dan langsung beranjak menuju pintu.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat..." teriaknya dengan lantang. Sehun yang mendengar itupun langsung melesat mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Hyung tunggu... Ayah, Ibu, Sehun juga berangkat..." Teriaknya tak kalah kencang lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tampak berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas.

"Hyung aku duluan ya..." ujar Sehun setelah berada di depan kelasnya.

"Ne." Sahut Baekhyun cuek. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sebal.

Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2, ia merasa aneh karena pagi ini banyak siswa-siswi bergosip ria. Puk! Tepukan dipundaknya membuatnya menoleh, dan disambut cengiran oleh Chanyeol dan Myungsoo, sedang Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan face palm.

"Pagi Baek... Hari yang cerah harusnya kau tersenyum..." kata Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Haruskah?" Jawab Baekhyun, sedangkan Myungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat mereka, "oh yaa... mereka sedang membicarakan apa?" Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk beberapa siswa yang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ani, kau tau Luhan sunbae kan?" Ujar Myungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia kecelakaan dan sekarang koma,"

"Oh..."

"Benar, tapi siapa yang peduli dengan dia? Orang sangat dingin dan kasar begitu..." ucap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu dengannya?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Kau tau... waktu itu saat aku sedang bolos, aku melihat dia menampar seorang yeoja," sahut Chanyeol.

"Waw, jadi memang benar?" Myungsoo tampak manggut-manggut.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas," ajak Baekhyun. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.43 pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung dengan hikmat. Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat jendela mengalihkan pandangannya, Dia menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. Pelajaran ini sangat membosankan. Baekhyun teringat mimpinya, ia merasa sangat amat penasaran dengan sosok yang berada dimimpinya. Wajahnya tampak tak asing, tapi siapa? Apa dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Ctak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis mengenai keningnya. Dia hanya mengelus keningnya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Tuan Byun, bisakah tidak melamun dikelasku?" Tegur Hwang Seongsaengnim. Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Jeosonghamnida Saem..."

"Perhatikan pelajarannya..." Ucap Hwang saem lagi.

"Ne..."

Baekhyun lalu kembali memperhatikan ke depan, meski pikirannya masih melayang.

_'siapa dia?' Batinnya._

_TBC_

_Hallo kembali lagi, bikin ff yang aneh. Maklum baru belajar._

_Luhannya disini belum masuk hanya disebutkan saja namanya #digaplok luhan._

_Karna lagi suka pair lubaek, jadi agak aneh gitu._

_Segini dulu untuk chap ini, kalo banyak yang suka ntar di lanjut lagi :)_

_Yang terakhir review ya terima kasih._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: LuBaek, KaiHun.**

Makasi kemarin uda review & follow jadi semangat buat LuBaeknya lagi. Maaf kalo chap ini ga memuaskan.

Ini balesan reviewnya:

Luhan deer: ini udah dilanjut, makasi uda review ^^

**byunpopof: **kamsahamnida ^^ lagi suka LuBaek soalnya haha. Review lagi ne^^

**aiiu d'freaky: **Baek lagi sembunyi^^ rohnya lulu copot haha (bacanya sambil ketawa) ga copot kok ;3 luhan dateng lewat mimpinya baek aja...

**Digichan-chan: **sehun ama author :3 #ditendangkai. AAA AKU KAIHUN SHIPPER JUGA \(^▼

Inggit: oke siap lanjutkan, gomawo^^

Yang belum kebales itu kesalahan authornya yg suka ngeblank.

Lanjut. Yang tulisan bold itu mimpinya baek ya...

**#HappyReading**

**Ryungie**

**Aku masih berada di rimbunnya padang perdu, kali ini aku segers menuju kearah pohon rindang itu. Aku menemukan dirinya duduk sambil mengelus seekor merpati putih, dia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. Sangat tampan dan cantik bersamaan, dia menghampiriku yang mematung, menggenggam tanganku hangat. Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam, tangan kirinya menuju pipiku dan mengelus sayang.**

Kriiiiiiinnnngggggg.

Suara weker menggema disebuah kamar minimalis, seorang namja yang bergumul dengan selimut berwarna biru itu menggeliat sebal. Dengan sekali hentak alarm yang semangat berdering itu terdiam mengenaskan, karna membentur tembok. Namja itu segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai berbenah dia segera turun ke meja makan, Sehun memandang datar kearahnya, sedangkan Ayah mereka tampak tenang membaca koran.

"Ibu, sepertinya ibu harus membeli weker lagi..." kata Sehun tenang. Baekhyun mendengus dan menenggak susu yang ada dihadapannya. "Yak! Itu bagianku!" Teriak Sehun. Namun tak dipedulikan Baekhyun yang malah mencomot roti yang berada dihadapan ayahnya.

"Baek, itu bagian ayah..." teriak Ayah dengan lantang, Baekhyun segera berlari kedepan. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya, dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Hai Baek..." seru seseorang ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dia segera menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat seorang namja tan sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hai juga Jongin..." sahutnya. Jongin tersenyum, dia menoleh kekanan-kiri agak heran kenapa Baekhyun hanya sendirian.

"Mana Sehunie?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mendelik lalu menepuk jidatnya.

"Maaf aku meninggalkan belahan jiwamu di rumah..." mendengar itu Jongin langsung salah tingkah.

"Dia bukan belahan jiwaku..." jawab Jongin malu-malu.

"Lalu apa? Separuh nyawamu?" Baekhyun tampak tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Baek hyung kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Sehun datang dengan terengah-engah karna berlarian sepanjang jalan.

"Maaf aku lupa haha... aku duluan ya? Kau berangkat bersama suamimu saja..." seru Baekhyun dan langsung berlalu.

"Yak!" Menyadari seseorang disampingnya Sehun hanya bisa tersipu malu, wajahnya merah padam.

"Ayo..." kata Jongin seraya menggandeng tangan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun makin memerah dan langsung mengikuti Jongin.

Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan nyaman dikelasnya, Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya sedang asyik mencatat pelajaran. Saat ini pelajaran sedang berlangsung, karna suasana sunyi senyap, kantuk mulai menyerang Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun membuka matanya, padang perdu langsung menyapa matanya. Kali ini hamparan lili putih menjadi backgroundnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba seekor merpati putih terbang kepundaknya, Baekhyun segera memegang merpati putih itu. Ia heran kenapa jinak sekali burung ini. Dia melangkah menuju pohon yang berada ditengah-tengah padang. Dia duduk dengan tenang lalu menghirup udara sambil memejangkan matanya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia hampir terjungkal karna ada seseorang berada dihadapannya.**

Ctak!

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. Sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

"Tidur nyenyak tuan Byun?" Tegur seseorang dengan suara berat. Baekhyun yang belum sadar hanya memandang kedepan dengan wajah polos. Menyadari sesuatu, ia segera membungkuk.

"Jeosonghamnida songsaenim..." ucapnya menyesal. Sedangkan Songsaengnim yang berada didepan hanya mendengus dan kembali mengajar.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada dikantin, hanya menopang dagu sambil mengaduk milkshake dengan bosan. Teman-temannya hanya saling pandang, ada apa gerangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang menstruasi Baek?!" Celetuk Chanyeol dan dihadiahi sebuah sendok yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Aku bukan yeoja idiot..." sungutnya kesal.

"Tapi tingkahmu seperti yeoja," sahut Chanyeol lagi. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan sendok lain.

"Yak! Berhenti!" Lerai Myungsoo, "Cepat habiskan makanan kalian"

**Suasana kali ini tampak mendung menghiasi padang ilalang. Seorang namja sedang duduk sambil memandang awan hitam yang bergumul. Baekhyun segera menghampiri namja itu dan duduk disebelahnya, namja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lirih. Liquid bening menetes dari mata rusanya. Baekhyun tersentak dan segera menghapus airmata itu, yang membuat namja itu menutup mata meresapi tangan lentik Baekhyun. Lalu mata mereka saling bertemu, Baekhyun terdiam.**

**TBC**

Oke udah dilanjut ini, makasi Yang uda review kemarin ^^ gomawo udah mau baca ff abal, terus ryungie ga bisa nulis Panjang2 -bilang aja malas- hehe

Review lagi ne^^


End file.
